The first Day
by I love Devin
Summary: This is a Russia x Ukraine FanFic please tell me how it was, mean comments are allowed but please not a lot of them, and not to mean. Please Thanks. Let me know if i should keep going i was thinking of just writing this and then it's done, but i don't what do you think? Please Review.


**A/N:** Hi guys it's meh Kouchagumi123, i hope you guys enjoy this story it is a Russia x Ukraine fanfiction. Russia is going to be as sweet as i can make him. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Shut up guys!" Germany yells making little Italy jump. All the nations are startled by this. Ukraine is so scared she runs out of the room crying. _Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing. _Russia has got up and ran after her. Before he leaves he gives Germany a stern look.

"Ukraine! Ukraine where are you!" Russia yells.

~ Sniff ~ "I'm right here, but don't come, please Russia." Ukraine says.

"Why can't i come Ukraine?" Russia asks.

"Because i look terrible!" Ukraine yells.

"I don't care how you look, your beautiful the way you are. Ukraine, i don't care if you hair is messed up, or if you clothes are ripped, or anything that you think is ugly, i like for the way you are, and i want you to know that." Russia says walking up and sitting on the ground next to Ukraine. Ukraine finally stops crying as Russia puts his arm around her.

"Thanks Russia that was very sweet of you to come and make sure i was okay." Ukraine says.

"No problem it was all i could do for the girl of my dreams. Russia says making Ukraine's face go completely red.

"Aw, Russia your so sweet." Ukraine says kissing Russia's cheek. Russia's face goes red.

"You missed." Russia says smiling.

"What do you mean?" Ukraine asks.

"You missed." Russia as he brings his hand up to Ukraine's face, turning her head to face him and kisses her lips softly and gently. Minutes pass and Russia and Ukraine don't stop kissing until,

"Whoa aru!" China yells. Russia and Ukraine stop kissing to see China.

"Whoa!" Everyone yells.

"Go inside guys. Please." Russia says to everyone who is watching them.

"No." England says.

"Go. Inside. Now. Guys. Before. Something. Happens. To. You. All." Russia yells.

"Okay guys we better go and ret these two 'rove birds' tark awhire, i think they wirr be a rittle busy." Japan laughs.

"Ugh!" Russia says as all the nations go to their own rooms. It's was silent for 17 minutes exactly until Russia breaks the silence.

"Um, Ukraine?" Russia says.

"Yes Russia?" Ukraine says.

"Um." Russia uses his other hand to point at his and Ukraine's other hand, which they didn't notice were touching each others.

"Were holding hands." Russia says.

"Yeah, we are." Ukraine says blushing.

"So, how has it," Russia stops mid-sentence.

"What? Why did you stop?" Ukraine asks. Russia stands up and let's go of Ukraine's hand.

"Someone else is here." Russia says.

"Oh." Ukraine gets up. Russia walks to the end of the hallway and when he turns the corner to see little Italy on the ground.

"Italy? What are you doing here?" Russia asks Italy.

"Ve? I don't know i will leave right away Mr. Russia." Italy says staring at the taller nation's chest.

"That's a good Italy." Russia says. Italy runs back to his room, and is now out of sight. Russia turns back around and walks back to where Ukraine is standing.

"Who was it?" Ukraine asks concerned.

"It was only Italy." Russia says.

"Oh, that's good. Um Russia i was wondering, are you busy tomorrow night?" Ukraine asks.

"Can i have your Phone # first?" Russia asks.

"Okay." Ukraine giggles.

"It's 123-456-7890." Ukraine says smiling really hard.

"And that is a No." Russia says.

"A no?" Ukraine says looking very sad.

"Yes, a No, as in No i'm not busy tomorrow." Russia says grabbing Ukraine's hand.

"Oh, then do you wanna come to a party with me tomorrow?" Ukraine asks Russia.

"Sure i'll pick you up at 8:00." Russia says grabbing Ukraine's other hand.

"I'll e-mail you the directions okay?" Ukraine says.

"Do you have my e-mail?" Russia asks.

"I don't know i will check when i get back to my room, i'll call you if i don't. What's your phone # Russia?" Ukraine asks.

"It's 098-765-4321." Russia says smiling.

"Okay. Who are you rooming with?" Ukraine asks.

"France. Who are you rooming with?" Russia asks.

"Wow France, you must be mad about that, and i have your sister, Belarus." Ukraine says smiling.

"Oh yeah i am mad, and sorry you have to room with Belarus she can be a pain in the butt a lot." Russia says as if he felt really bad for Ukraine.

"No your sister is a wonderful roommate." Ukraine says.

"Oh okay. Well i have to go my lovely, talk to you later." Russia says kissing Ukraine gently on the forehead.

"Bye." Ukraine says and her and Russia go their separate ways.

* * *

9 minutes later.

* * *

"So. What's up?" France asks.

"Nothing." Russia says.

"Ukraine just called for you." France says smiling.

"Oh she did, what did she want." Russia asks pouring a cup of coffee.

"Yes. She said something about not having your e-mail." France says.

"Oh and what did you do?" Russia asks.

"I gave it to her." France says and then runs to a corner as if he was hiding.

"Where did you go?" Russia asks.

"I'm not going to hurt you France, i'm glad you gave her my e-mail. That was good. Ukraine is e-mailing me directions to a party for tomorrow." Russia says with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh really why?" France says coming out from the corner.

"Ukraine and i are going on a date." Russia says.

"Oh wow that's great. All the nations are going to. It's a nation party held by America." France says.

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter i don't know how many chapter this will be, please comment and tell me how i was. :)


End file.
